


Gone

by FireflyCity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: actually lethallan-lavellan broke mine first, i broke my own heart while writing this, inquisitor death, then i shared the heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyCity/pseuds/FireflyCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But wedged in his heart was the cold. The blade that came too quickly."</p><p>Written in a heartbroken frenzy. Probably you should look at the post this was based off of first:<br/>http://lethallan-lavellan.tumblr.com/post/108014406869/the-inquisitor-unexpectedly-dies-in-battle-cole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Cullen needs to know, the only thought, Cullen needs to know

He wasn't usually this clumsy, but today it seemed like everyone in skyhold was out. It was just another day to them, they were still winning. Victory was still on the horizon. He could hear their happiness, feel the warm sand of their laughter rushing past his fingertips. 

But wedged in his heart was the cold. The blade that came too quickly. 

He made them all forget him, he didn’t want to be a bother. She had warned him not to be a bother, to try to hold back if he could. And maker was he trying. He was trying so hard. For her.

He took the stairs 2 at a time, half stumbling, it took every fiber in his being to keep taking a few more steps. His lungs felt like they were turning to liquid, pouring out of his mouth, he was half sure he was coughing, 

But he couldn't stop.

He stumbled into the heavy oak door, which easily gave way with his weight.

Cole nearly fell again in the office, this time not trying to hide himself. He had the commander’s attention. 

Cole felt the slight annoyance, followed by surprise, then the worry.

He was aware of arms around him, helping him stand. Apparently he had fallen. 

He was still coughing, shaking. Cullen was trying, trying to calm him down. But Cole couldn’t.

It must have been minutes they sat there on the floor like that. And after that time, Cole managed out only one word. Her name

Then he was screaming it like it was his last word, the nail-marks on the inside of an unmarked coffin. He just kept screaming, shouting, yelling out her name to the dark gray walls, as if pleading could make them take it back. 

He could feel Cullen’s fear, his confusion, but overall his fear. why maker. why

As much as it hurt, Cullen deserved to know. Not in the way of splintered names, but the truth.

It took everything he had to pull himself together. To gather up the pieces, string them together, if only for a moment:

she’s gone cullen, she’s gone


End file.
